I'm Not Her
by ImtrashfortheOTP
Summary: Small little Annabel Watson moved to Scotland at the age of 5 with her family to take care of her Nan. 11 years later she has come face to face with someone she has once meet before. What exactly will she find when she digs deeper into this mystery woman who looks exactly like her named Elizabeth? Will she fall for the one she saw when she was a child that helped her? Who knows...
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry it's been way over a year. And I'm also sorry to rewrite this story when it's not even done. ;~; BUT BUT BUT, I'll have 3 chapters done and then I'll have another 3 ready to go. Rewriting is way easier than starting from scratch and I also have a plot line WRITTEN out to follow as well this time. So to be fair the rewrite won't take that long, the rest of the story though, well who know when this story will end but I'm going off to my first year of college and if it's not done by then I'll make time to finish this. I promise. **

**I don't own anything but my characters. xo**

I remember vividly how I first meet him. It was quite a while ago, but I remember.

I was in the backseat of my family's car kicking my legs back and forth since I was too small for them to touch the ground. My head was bobbing causing my pigtails to sway. My mother was fusing at me for fidgeting with the seatbelt and told me we'd be there soon.

At the time I didn't understand. I couldn't comprehend why we were moving from America to Scotland, all I knew was that we were going to live with Nan. I never would have understood we were moving to take care of Nan. Pop had recently died and Nan was left alone. Dad didn't want his mother living all alone with any relatives so he moved us out here. I had also never meet my Nan or Pop for that matter, but I when I meet Nan for the first time we had a bond and I never left her side really.

When we got to Nan's house I was eager to get out of the car, I was so stiff and tired.

My dad had told me to go out back and play on the swing set outside. He had told me they had to do 'adult things', which meant they didn't want me in the way of moving everything in and rearranging this and that. And to check on Nan.

I remember spending my whole afternoon on those swings, I couldn't really push myself yet so I just kind of twisted around and spun on the swings. There was a graveyard off in the distance too, it wasn't ridiculously far but I wasn't about to go looking into the dead's resting place.

I remember my mother tucking me into bed that night and she kissed my forehead telling me that they were going to be busy all day for the next few weeks.

But that night I was restless. I woke up in the middle of the night and was for some odd reason determined to get to the swing sets. Once I was outside I planted myself onto the swing set and rolled on the balls of my feet.

Looking out into the field in front of me I remember seeing a shadow figure moving extremely fast. I was so scared at the time I couldn't move, but the figure looked to be a boy and suddenly I lost any feeling of fear. I'm still not sure what compelled me to call out to him that night.

"Hello?" I called out.

He froze, head quickly turning towards me. Cautiously he came towards me.

"Hello young one, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he asked looming over me.

Now in front of me he looked dirty and horribly horrifying. His skin was so pale and his lips were stained red, and his hair was long and dark with some styled spikes, and his clothes were as dark as the night.

"Yes but I woke up..." I told him averting his gaze.

I heard him shift and move and I thought he had left but when I turned to look he had only crouched to get eye level with me.

"Listen, you shouldn't be out… it's dangerous." He told me.

"But you're out?"

He shook his head. "That's different."

"How?" I asked him.

He paused as if trying to think of the right wording. "I'm _much _older than you." He finally said. "Now go back inside and lock your doors."

I nodded my head as if I understood but I really didn't. "Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone."

He blinked at my question. As he thought about his answer he looked back nervously and checked around us before replying. "Okay but only to put you to bed. Then I must leave."

I smiled widely and quickly went back inside with him behind me.

He was very kind to me, he tucked me in, locked my windows and closed the curtains. Looking back at me he saw me staring.

A frown came to his face quickly and he actually looked a bit irritated. "Go to sleep."

I nodded but asked once last question, "What's your name?"

He hesitated before he answered. "Gregory, now sleep."

He started to quickly walk towards my door.

"I like you Gregory." I said as I started to nuzzle into my bed.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to me and flashed a quick smile before he disappeared.

He had large, white fangs.


	2. Chapter 1

I was balancing myself on a chair in my bedroom while trying to hang up my newest painting. It was my fifth attempt so far to see if the canvas would stay on the wall. On the tip of my toes I leaned in to try to reach. In all honesty this was very dangerous and I tend to do it more and more it seems. I almost had it when a loud voice interrupted me.

"ANNABEL!"

I jerked at my name being yelled and fell over on the floor violently. I rubbed my sore butt as I looked up at my newest painting hanging on the wall by one corner. I huffed slightly in disappointment.

"Coming Nan!" I yelled getting up.

I rushed down the steps and found Nan sitting in her large plush rocking chair she's had for years now, crocheting.

"Yes Nan?" I asked wondering what her urgency was if she seemed to be so calmly crocheting.

"Would ya be so kind as to get me more yarn from the market?" she smiled brightly up at me letting her Scottish accent seep through strongly.  
I only nodded and grabbed my car keys and wallet from the small coffee table. I told my mom I was leaving and she shoved some extra money at me and asked to grab some fresh produce while I was out.

When I came home later that afternoon my parents had gone out and Nan was napping in her rocking chair. I smiled lightly and put her yarn down in her basket. I walked into the kitchen to put away the produce and found a small note.

'Please watch Nan while we're out. Dinner is ready, just pop it in for 30 minutes in the oven. – love Mom'

I went to start dinner and came back into to check on Nan. She was still out and slightly snoring while some Scottish soap played on the television. I chuckled lightly and quietly stepped out into the back yard.

I sat down in the swing set that I was far too big for anymore. I don't remember why, but I used to come out here all the time when I was younger. I would come out and stay most of the time until I was called back inside or Nan dragged me in worried I would catch something.

In fact Nan still sometimes gets all up in a fuss when I'm outside late at night. I watched the sun set and disappear behind the graveyard. Funny, it seemed so much farther away when I was small. It honestly couldn't be more than a fifteen minute walk now.

Sighing, I got up after I noticed the moon start to become bright in the dark valley. Walking back inside Nan awoke as I closed the door behind me.

She grasped her bearings before she finally eyed me and the door.

"How dark is it out there lass?" she asked raising an arched brow at me.

"Relax Nan, the sun just set. I know you don't like me out and about at night." I said to her as I walked over and kissed her cheek. "I also got your yarn." I pointed towards her basket.

She let out a relieved breath once I told her. She quickly looked down into her basket as well to confirm that her yarn basket was full.

"Annie-sweet, I just want you to be safe. I have my reasons you know." She smiled sadly at me.

"I know you do Nan." I replied walking into the kitchen to check on our dinner.

In all honesty, I never knew why Nan was so against me going out at night or what she was trying to protect me from. They only thing out where we lived, which was almost in the middle of nowhere, was that graveyard. Unless Nan had a serious superstition about zombies, I had no clue what she was so worried about. I'd rather not question her though. I remember the one time when I was ten I was out on that swing set at night and Nan just started sobbing and hugging me and saying how thankful she was that I was safe. That was all it took for me to not go out at night.

The oven beeped loudly stopping all train of thought I had. I put on the oven mitts and opened up the oven and grabbed the casserole. I cut two pieces for me and Nan and put them onto plates. I came back into the living room and handed Nan her dinner and plopped myself onto the large couch and ate there.

We watched some television together for a bit until we finished our meal. Nan took off to her room shortly after and only asked that I locked the doors and windows as was routine by now. I nodded and took off to the kitchen to put away our dirty dishes in the sink.

After that I quickly locked all the doors and windows. Once that was done I closed the curtains and made my way upstairs to my bed room.

My painting was still hanging by its pitiful corner. I pouted at the atrocious look it gave off being so crooked.

I went over to my dresser and changed into my pajamas. I walked into the bathroom that was right outside my room and tied up my auburn hair into a high, curly ponytail, and washed my face.

Once back in my room I turned on the old record player I owned and listened to it as I sketched. My sketch book recently has been filled with images of the same boy. His defined jaw line, his broad shoulders, his eyes that bore into mine, almost as if they were real, and his silky black hair that seemed to spike along the top.

I studiously worked on my sketch and didn't really bother to notice that I had added fangs to his mouth. When I was finally done and checked it out, I saw them. I quickly went and scattered through my other sketches of this boy but none of them had his mouth open. So looking back he really does look like a vampire.

I finally put up my sketch book and turned off the music preparing myself to go to bed.

Suddenly a loud crash came from outside that made me think twice about going to sleep. I slowly paced down the stairs, whatever that noise was, I know it wasn't my parents. I attempted to do the safe thing and look out the window but since our back lights have gone out, I couldn't see anything. I took a deep breath and quickly grabbed a flashlight. I thrust opened the back door and looked around the side of the house. Off in the distance was a large vehicle near the grave yard with the brightest lights I have ever seen on any vehicle. I couldn't look at it for too long.

I turned to look back in my yard and flashed the light over all the windows and the side of the house itself. I found nothing so I scanned the ground to see if whatever hit the house was laying around. I almost gave up until my foot nudged something soft. I swiftly shone my light down to find a bat convulsing slightly.

"So I guess you're the one who hit the side of the house huh?" I bent down and picked up the poor thing and cradled it in one arm. I rushed to get back inside the house.

I hurried up into my bathroom and set the bat down in front of me. It was out, but still breathing. I gave out a sigh of relief. On closer inspection the bat didn't seemed to be injured at all.

I made a small makeshift bed out of some tissue box and paper. I set the bat down in there and slowly put it in my closet for the night. Hopefully it was dark enough to not affect its natural nocturnal behavior. I closed my closet door firmly and made my way to my bed for the night.

I woke up much earlier the next day, in fact most of the night I barely got any sleep. I was far too worried about the bat hidden away in my closet.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made my way over to my closet. It was cracked open slightly. I racked my brain through the events of last night and I was absolutely positive that I had closed my closet door securely. I tossed the fleeting thought away and quietly opened the closet door to check on the bat. Upon looking down though, the bat was nowhere to be seen. I swung the door open looking franticly and panicking. I looked over to my door that lead out into the rest of the house and it was closed. I let out a relived sigh, the bat was only loose in my room. I could handle that.

I looked up on my ceiling first, and checked the closet ceiling just in case. No bat to be found. I checked behind all the furniture in my room and I also checked ever dark space. The only place left to be unlooked was under my bed. I cringed at the thought of a bat flapping in my face to escape from under my bed.

"Man, why can't bats make some obnoxious sound so they're easier to find." I huffed out as I got on my knees to check under my bed.

When I looked under my bed I was shocked to find not a bat, but staring back at me were sharp, narrow red eyes. My mouth dropped first then I let out a small yelp. The next thing I knew my head smacked hard into the underside of my bed as I began to back pedal on the ground to the other side of my room. I held my pounding head in my hands and shoved my face in between my knees. I opened one eye to see, but all I saw was a blur of a dark mass rush from my bed to the open closet, closing the door but still keeping it cracked open slightly to see me.

I sat there holding my head for a good while trying to take in what was in my closet looking at me. Finally the pain subsided and I could be comfortable again. Well as comfortable as you can be while being watched. Looking at my closet I saw the same eyes staring at me but their face was basically hidden.

"Co…could I see your face?" I whispered almost afraid to ask. I still didn't know if this, whatever it was, was going to hurt me, but I was really sure they wouldn't.

Slowly creeping out but never leaving the closet was the same boy who I had been drawing repeatedly in my sketch book. He didn't look much older than me either.

He stood straight, staring at me intensely not saying a word. His hand was holding onto the closet door stopping the small bit of sunlight from hitting him. He looked far more gorgeous than I could ever replicate on paper. In fact I found myself staring at his face intensely trying to remember his features.

"Lizzy?" he whispered and stepped out a bit looking me up and down starting at me.

"I'm sorry who? My name's Annabel." I stated slightly confused.

"She's probably long gone by now…" he whispered so quietly he probably thought I couldn't hear. His tone was more than disappointed it reeked of sadness.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked.

"Gregory." He spoke with a very fierce tone that made me feel almost stupid for not knowing his name.

"Listen, you wouldn't even be standing there if I wasn't grateful for you saving me. I'd probably eat you if it was different. I give you my thanks and I am indebted to you." He stated quickly.

"Okay?" I was in a stupor as to what just came out of his mouth. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not.

"You're definitely not my Elizabeth, too dimwitted," He said. "but you look just like her."

"I'm sorry, excuse me? I just saved you! And whoever this Elizabeth is I am _not _her so don't compare me to her! My name is Annabel!" I snapped quickly at him.

"You're very lucky you can hold that over my head mortal, you'd be dead if not worse if you couldn't." he growled.

I stood straight looking him dead in the eyes. "I guess I should count my blessings then."

I turned on my heels swiftly going towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" he stated.

I turned to look at the vampire preoccupying my closet space. "I'm getting some thicker curtains to block out the sunlight for you. I need my closet you know." I said as I slammed my door. I open my door once more to say one last thing. "And _please_ don't leave this room."

Downstairs Nan was sitting in her usual chair and staring in deep thought out at the graveyard. I didn't want to disturb her but she heard me come down.

"Annie-sweet, would ya mind making me some warm tea?" she asked smiling at me.

I nodded and made my way into the kitchen. I set the pot full of water on the hot eye and went into the hallway to grab some thicker curtains from the hall closet.

I heard the boiling water squeal and folded the curtains and tucked them nicely under my arm before I rushed off into the kitchen to give Nan her tea. I grabbed one of her favorite tea bags and popped it in a mug and quickly served it to her with a kiss on the cheek. I was swiftly off back to my bedroom where I was bound to see a cranky vampire who went by Gregory.

**So, how's the rewrite?**

**R&amp;R**

**-xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok listen. I know rewriting this should be easy but honestly I'm that person that starts a million projects at once and then gets distracted. Does the excuse I was at college for 8 months make up anything or no? ok whatever but enjoy the rewrite. cause it's so much better than before.**

* * *

My mind was rushing a mile per minute. I was putting up the sheets over my large windows as a vampire sat in my closet with a sour look on his face. A vampire. The monster that sucks blood and kills humans, you know a normal everyday occurrence in my household. I couldn't believe this. I literally couldn't, I mean vampires are not real. But what else could explain why a bat was now a guy who seemed to have a major attitude problem.

Once I was done I looked around to see if any light was seeping out. All good I turned to the closet.

"You can come out now, it's nice and dark." I stated waiting for him to emerge to I could change out of my pajamas.

He slowly emerged from the closer glancing around cautiously before deciding he was indeed safe.

I went to my closet to grab a shirt and pants and shuffled out of the door to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I tried to hurry because I didn't feel comfortable leaving this stranger in my room.

Once I was in my room again I noticed Gregory just observing my room looking very lost.  
"You can sit down or something, just don't stand in the middle of the room. It's awkward." I said sitting down in my desk chair.

He glared at me sharply before lurking over to my bed to sit.

We spent a few good minutes in silence before I decided to ask him a question.

"So… where did you come from?" I asked.

He once again gave me a look to signify how ignorant my question was. "The graveyard."

"Oh… So why were you out cold in my yard last night?" I continued on.

He sighed, "I was being hunted down and I wasn't looking where I was flying."

"What would be hunting you?"

He gave me that look again, the one where it seemed like I asked an irrelevant question. "A _vampire_ hunter."

"Those exist?" I asked.

"Not all mortals are as blind as you." He stated blandly.

I ignored his statement. "So how long have you been a vampire?" There it was, the question I was dying to hear an answer too.

"How long do you plan this insufferable list of questions?" He sneered.

I puffed my cheeks a little in frustration.

"Well how about, when do you plan to get out of my house?"

"As soon as possible."

I don't know what I expected, but for some reason it wasn't that. He was pretty rough and cold on his exterior.

"Fine, I guess I'll leave you alone. Wallow in your solitude." I replied getting up and leaving my room.

I leaned on the other side of my closed door for a few seconds before deciding to spend my time out of his way.

* * *

I finally ventured my way upstairs into my room later that night after I had eaten dinner. Opening my door I almost shrieked in shock. All of my sketches I had of Gregory were scatter all over my floor alongside with others.

I quickly shut my door and searched my room for him. I was beyond angry. I couldn't find him though, it wasn't that surprising though. It was already pretty dark out for a few hours. I was still extremely upset that he just went through my things and destroyed them as he pleased and then _left_ them here.

"Thanks for not talking_ my_ feeling into consideration dude…" I muttered angrily as I picked up my papers.  
"Oh that's right, I'm just a mortal!" I mumbled using quotation marks for mortal.

It didn't take a long time to pick up my papers and diligently organize them again, it was just annoying. It was upon closer inspection I realized I was missing a few of my sketches. Having a small panic attack I shuffled through all my draws and sketch books trying to find them. I gave up after ten minutes realizing that they were gone.

I let out a groan of frustration. "Aw man! Those were my favorites too!" my hands slide down my face in frustration. I sighed and plopped down on my bed, I was probably never going to see him or my sketches again.

* * *

The next day I woke up and just sat in my bed for a decent half hour before deciding I couldn't just pity myself. I could always redraw them.

I got up and showered and changed into something comfy for the summer heat. I was going out with my friend Beth today and I was going to have a good day and forget about anything that happened last night. Beth was just the friend to get away and hang out with.

I sat down at the kitchen counter and ate my breakfast waiting for Beth to call and tell me when she'd actually show up.

Nan made her way into the kitchen smiling brightly at me as she prepared her own breakfast.

"So you were shuffling 'bout late last night. Where you trying to hang up another masterpiece?" she asked me over her shoulder.

I sighed putting my fork down on my plate. "No, I accidentally knocked over my storage unit and I had to clean everything up."

"Oh my. Well that does sound like quite the mess."

"You have no idea."

The house phone began to ring and I quickly picked it up. It was Beth and we began to make our plans for the afternoon.

* * *

When I came home I collapsed on my bed in utter fatigue. I was not planning to move anytime soon. I had spent my whole afternoon with Beth and we went everywhere. I was too tired to even consider getting under the duvet. I quickly dozed off.

I suddenly woke up in a panic and sat straight up. Gregory was planted at the foot of my bed and I almost screamed.

"Jeeeeeeez! What is your problem?" I hissed quietly.

"This." He held in his hand one of my sketches of him. "How do you know what I look like and about the amulet?" he said fiercely.

I flinched at his tone. "I don't know. I just draw, it's what I do. I mean your face just came so easily, it was almost familiar." I started to ramble on. "To be honest though some of the features are quite fuzzy in my…"

He dropped the paper and swiftly came on to the bed. He held my face delicately but strong enough to make me look into his eyes. His bright crimson eyes.

My sentence fell and I suddenly became very uncomfortable.

He kept looking at me desperately trying to search for something. I had this biting feeling that I couldn't give it to him though.

His face suddenly shifted into a mix of despair and anger and let his hands falls from my face.

"You're not her." He mumbled to himself, though I heard him clearly.

His face suddenly snapped back up and that fierce look was once again on his face.

"How do you know about the amulet?" he barked at me.

"I don't, honestly I don't know. Maybe I've seen something like it before? I'm not sure, but it felt like it went in the picture okay? I can't explain how I compose a picture to you!" I whispered harshly.

"Oh come on! You would have to know something! You couldn't have just made up me and the amulet on your own." He hissed back at me pressing me back into my bed's headboard.

Suddenly it hit me, really hit me.

"Oh my god. No I _have _met you before! I was five and we had just moved in with Nan. I was outside on the swing because I couldn't sleep!"

He backed off of me slowly as if trying to remember. It was silent for a few moments.

"How long has that been? I've lost most sense of time to be quiet honest."

I almost laughed. "Eleven years."

"That's not very long, I do remember that but it seems less that long."

"Well not to you." I replied. "There is a thing called mortality."

It was silent for a few more moments as he seemed lost in deep thought.

"Help me find the amulet." He finally said.

"What? Explain to me how I can help you find an amulet that I have only ever drawn?" I asked baffled by what he was asking me.

"Good thing we have a few months then." He said smirking at me. "I'll also give you back your drawings." He said quietly.

"You're bribing me." I said. "Fine, but because I'm a good person. You didn't have to bribe me."


End file.
